magic panties
by yankeegal13
Summary: a bunch of one shots based on trucy and her magic panties antics
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this idea just came out of nowhere, I've been watching some ace attorney recently and there have been a lot of comments involving magic panties so I decided to make a quality magic panties fic.**

It was a nice day for everyone in the office except for one girl, her name was Trucy Wright. She woke up that morning sneezing a lot. Trucy thought when she woke up, "I'm feeling terrible right now, good thing I kept the cold medicine in my magic panties." Just then Phoenix came in with some cold medicine. Trucy said to him, "I was just getting something I can't get it with anyone around." Phoenix said, "Sorry sweetie I didn't know." Just then Trucy checked her magic panties and found the cold medicine. After that, Trucy took the cold medicine and decided to take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Trucy was out with Athena discussing some details on a case that Athena offered to lead on, suddenly Athena said to Trucy, "Hey Trucy have you seen widget, I haven't seen widget since I left the office." Trucy said, "I must have left him at the office." Athena said, "Trucy I use him everyday, he's my helper to read other people's emotions you can't just take him without asking me". Trucy said, "Why don't I calm you down with a magic trick, here let me get out my magic panties." Athena said, "Trucy I'm not in the mood for a magic trick, I gotta find widget." Trucy said, "Let me show you the trick." It took several attempts but after a while, Trucy was able to get widget out of her magic panties. Athena said to Trucy, "Trucy why did you hide widget in your magic panties, you can't just hold our personal items in your magic panties." Trucy said, "I'm sorry Athena, I was fooling around when it happened I'll be more careful next time." After that, Trucy and Athena went back to the office.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a while before everything settled down in the office. One day Trucy was alone in the office when Edgeworth came in. Edgeworth asked Trucy, "Hey Trucy, have you seen my glasses anywhere, I can't find my glasses". Trucy asked Edgeworth, "When was the last time you saw your glasses." Edgeworth said, "I was here with them a few hours ago." Trucy then said, "I remember Athena was looking for her glasses at the same time, maybe she mistook her glasses for yours, but I can check my magic panties just to be safe." Just then Trucy checked inside her magic panties and out popped two pairs of glasses. Edgeworth then said, "Wait there are two pairs which one is mine." Trucy said, "Sometimes I forget Athena wears the same frame style as yours she said her glasses were blue are yours the same color that is probably why you were confused." Just then Edgeworth put one of the pairs on and sure enough they were his pair he lost so Trucy put the other glasses on Athenas desk and Edgeworth went on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Several days later, Trucy went to the office and she saw Athena scrummaging through the room looking for something. Trucy said, "Hi Athena, are you missing something." Athena said, "I can't find my glasses anywhere." Trucy asked Athena, "When did you realize your glasses were missing." Athena said, "I misplaced them before yesterday's trial." Trucy said, "I found two pairs of glasses the other day, I gave Edgeworth his glasses, I put the other one in my magic panties." Just then Trucy got her magic panties out and took out a pair of glasses. Athena said, " Why there are my glasses, I've been wearing them a few months thanks for finding them." After that Trucy and Athena went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

It was shortly after a court case where Simon Blackquill was prosecuting, usually his bird Taka accompanied him in court but today Taka was no where to be found. Athena had been out of the office for a few days with flulike symptoms so she had been unable to take any cases so that left Apollo and Phoenix taking extra cases. One of the days when Athena was absent, Simon came in looking for his bird. Phoenix had come back to the office and said to Phoenix, "Wright-Dono, I can't find my bird anywhere, I was going to send her to check on Athena." Phoenix said, "You don't have to worry about it, her friend Juniper came by earlier to ask about assisting tomorrow so I sent her to check on Athena." Trucy said, "Why don't I check my magic panties for your bird." When Trucy opened her magic panties, Taka came straight out. Shortly after that the office phone called, it was Athena. Athena said, "I'm starting to feel well enough to come back, did anything happen." Simon said to Athena, "Your coworker found my bird in her panties." Athena said, "Really, since I'm feeling well enough to come in tomorrow I'll have to hear about it then." After Athena hung up Simon and taka decided to leave while Trucy and Phoenix got back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since taka had been found in the office. Athena thought her illness was on the mend but the night before, her illness came back. Apollo had told Mr Wright he was taking time off to help Athena so it was just Phoenix and Trucy in the office. During one of the cleaning sessions Phoenix asked Trucy, "Hey Trucy have you seen my magatama, I can't find it anywhere." Trucy said, "Maybe Apollo knows where it is." Phoenix said, "Trucy, I don't want to bother Apollo, remember he's taking time off to help Athena." Trucy said, "Maybe the magatama is in my magic panties let me check." Just as Trucy was checking her magic panties there was Phoenix's magatama so the three of them got back to work. Just then Apollo called. Apollo said, "Do you guys have any medicine, Athena seems to be going through a bad flu virus and we are out of medicine." Just then Trucy got her magic panties out again and pulled out some extra strong flu remedy. After that Phoenix and Trucy decided to leave the office for the day to spend time with Apollo and Athena.


	7. Chapter 7

It took four more days before Apollo was able to come back to the office after the magatama incident. He decided to leave Athena under strict medical supervision so he can go back to work. On his second day back he asked Trucy, "Hey Trucy have you seen my bracelet anywhere." Trucy asked Apollo, "Are you sure you didn't leave it with Athena." Apollo said to Trucy, "Now Trucy, Athena can't have that where she is at, she is still too sick to come into work." Just then Trucy said, "Maybe I'll do a magic trick they might be in my magic panties." Just then Trucy said the words and Apollo's bracelet appeared. A few hours later the office phone called, it was Athena. Trucy asked Athena, "Hi Athena, we haven't heard from you in a while how are you feeling." Athena said, "The Doctor said I'm well enough for visitors now." After that the crew set out to spend some time with her.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few days, Trucy was alone in the office since Mr Wright and Apollo were taking care of a trial. Trucy decided to clean up around the office during the trial, since Athena was still unable to come into the office that left Trucy in charge.

During the trial, Trucy answered a phone call, on the other end was prosecutor Gavin. Mr Gavin, "Hey Freulian, I can't seem to find my spare sunglasses do you know where they are." Trucy said, "Did you remember to pick them up from the crime scene from the last case." Klavier said, "If I did I wouldn't be trying to look for them." Trucy then said, "Let me check my magic panties." After checking again, Trucy found klaviers sunglasses and she decided to fare him goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

**i wanted to continue the story however due to no one giving me ideas and I ran out of chapter ideas, this will be the last chapter unfortunately, but if someone wants to continue the story on their channel or wants to do an Athena flu story with the details mentioned let me know.**

It was a few days after Klavier visited the office. Athena was back in the office after her bout with the flu and the rest of the crew was happy to have her back. Just then Ema came in and said, "Why Athena you are back, you were out a while." Athena said, "I'm glad to be back, having the flu took so much out of me." Phoenix said, "I'm glad she is back as well." Ema said, "Sorry I got distracted earlier I came in because I can't find my lab glasses, I was visiting you guys the other day and was worried I left them with you." Trucy said, "Let me check my magic panties." Just then Trucy pulled out Emas lab glasses. After that, Ema chose to stay for a while.


End file.
